1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cushion structure of a vehicle seat and a method for producing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle seat having an air blower provided in a back part of a seat back for supplying air to a back of a sitting person has been known. For example, JP-A-2004-8334 describes a structure in which air supplied from an air blower is distributed to various sections through air distributing grooves which are formed in a cushion pad of the seat back, and further, the distributed air is blown off from blow-off holes connected from these air distributing grooves to a back face of the sitting person.
Specifically, the air distributing grooves are formed as dented passages in a back part of the cushion pad, and adapted to distribute the air supplied from the air blower in various directions inside the back part along passage shapes of the grooves. The blow-off holes for blowing off the distributed air to the back of the sitting person are formed to penetrate the cushion pad at various positions in these air distributing grooves.
However, in the above configuration, since the air distributing grooves are formed in a dented shape in the cushion pad having a soft structure, the grooves may be collapsed with a load of pressure when the sitting person leans back against the seat back, and air distributing function might become not sufficient.